


This Love Came Back To Me

by GatorJen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorJen/pseuds/GatorJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve first wakes after being found in the ice, the first thing he sees is Peggy.  Which was when he knew he had to be dead.  Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Came Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to this [prompt](http://fuckyeahsteveandpeggy.tumblr.com/post/103690076034/an-au-where-peggy-and-steve-reunite-after-the).
> 
> An AU where Peggy and Steve reunite after the plane crash?
> 
> I am still working on my other fic, but I was struck by an idea that Steve and Peggy wrote letters to each other while he was on his USO Tour. I'll be putting them on here eventually, but for now, if you would like to read them, they can be found on [my tumblr](http://gatorjen.tumblr.com). The letters are called I Carry Your Heart (I Carry It In My Heart). I'm thinking there will be about 40-50 letters back and forth total.

* * *

The first thing Steve noticed was that he was warm, which couldn't be right, because the last thing he remembered was that it was so so cold.  The second was that he was definitely in some sort of bed with sheets around him.  The third was that he could feel something weighing down the left side of the bed.  It took a couple of tries to get his eyes open, but when he did, he saw Peggy, with her head resting on the bed, sleeping.  Which was when he knew he had to be dead, or almost dead, because he crashed that plane into the ice, Peggy was thousands of miles away, not with him, and god, he made her stay on the radio with him, made her listen to his last moments because he was a _selfish son of a bitch_ and he needed the last thing he ever heard to be her voice, her promise that she would teach him how to dance if he would just _be there_. 

He was still a selfish son of a bitch, because if this was something his mind was conjuring for him in its last moments of life, he was damn well going to touch her and wake her up so he could look into her eyes as he slipped away.  His hand reached out to touch her face and that contact was enough to rouse her from her slumber.  There they were, the brown eyes he wanted to see, but then she was smiling and he was wrong, the thing he most wanted to see was her smiling at him like this, like he made her happier than anything in the entire world.  He’d wanted to do nothing but that, make her happy for the rest of his life, but instead all he’d done was make her cry, make her last memory of him be of him hurtling to his death, instead of letting it be the kiss they had shared, a kiss that had made him feel stronger and better than the serum ever had.

But then she was talking to him and he had to _focus_ because shouldn’t his mind be working at less than optimum if he was dying, shouldn’t everything be fuzzy and fading out and not in blaring sound and color?

“Steve, can you hear me?  Say something.  I’ve been waiting so long for you to say something.”

“Peggy?  Am I dead?  This can’t be real, I’ve never hallucinated like this before, it shouldn’t feel this real, you can’t be real even though I really really wish you were and I don’t deserve to even be getting this but I just need you to kiss me, I need you…”

And then Peggy was kissing him.  His mind stopped thinking and all he could do was _feel_ , feel her lips against his, feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest, feel her silky hair against his hand because it had tangled itself in her hair without him even knowing, and god, maybe he wasn’t dead, maybe he was alive because he had dreamed about this so many times, but it had never been this real, and maybe he _could_ spend the rest of his life making her happy, maybe this was his second chance and if it was he wasn’t going to waste another moment.

Peggy finally pulled away from him when the need for air became too great and he couldn’t help the _stupid_ grin that spread across his face when she told him no, he wasn’t dead, he’d survived the crash into the ice and Howard had been able to find him quickly, and he kind of tuned out at that point because all he could do was _stare_ at her and thank any and everything in the universe for giving him this, giving him yet another chance at a life he most certainly didn’t deserve.  And when she was finally done talking and was smiling back at him with what he was _sure_ was the same grin plastered on his face, he said, “I’m sorry I’m late, but I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if you’ll let me.”

To which she replied, “Being late is rather part of our relationship at this point, wouldn’t you say?  The important thing is that we always come back to each other, no matter how long it takes.  Now, once you’re a bit more recovered, I do believe you owe me a dance, Captain.  I don’t even care if you step on my toes.”

And then she was kissing him again and Steve thought, maybe sometimes being a selfish son of a bitch was exactly the right thing to do.

AND THEN THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.


End file.
